An Attactive Bloodsucker's Birthday
by Vietmusicfreak
Summary: Warning: Bit of fluff, maybe some occ and some swearing. What would you give to a bloodsucker? Just in time for Hibari Kyoya's Birthday!


OMG! I was actually able to complete in story in 2 DAYS! YES! YES! *cough cough* I'm so happy!

This fanfiction is based off of Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
Original story is by Amano Akira

And now the disclaimer! Take it away Mizu-chan!

Mizuki: The name's Mizuki, and Hibari Kyoya XD does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn because if she did, the manga would probably be shit by now. Sadly, I belong to her and plot does too. So no one is allowed to steal her story without her permission.

* * *

An Attractive Bloodsucker's Birthday

"ARGHH! FUCK THIS! Just what kind of present do you get for an ice block of a person?" Mizuki yelled out getting a few strange looks from others.

Tomorrow was a special day. It was going to be Hibari Kyoya's birthday and god-knows how old he was going to be now. And poor Mizuki, since she was part of the disciplinary committee, had to come up with a pleasing present for that handsome vampire before tomorrow or face Hibari's overly used threat; "I'll bite you to death." Mizuki certainly didn't want to face his tonfas but just what do you get for a demon? As fate would have it, she actually liked the cold-blooded devil. She continued down the street wondering what to get for the head perfect.

_Weapons? No, Hibari-san already has tonfas. Some more rule-breaking delinquents to "bite to death?" Na… he already does that all the time. Maybe Hibari-san would like a cute furry little animal as a present? Wait… I can't just replace Hibird. Just how hard is it to get a birthday present?_

As she was turning a corner, Mizuki cursed her luck when she crashed into the one and only, head perfect. "Owww… I'm so sorry Hibari-sempai!" Mizuki offered a hand but Hibari just swatted it away causing a feeling of discomfort in Mizuki's chest. Hibari got up and a high, squeaky voice was heard.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no! Dainaku Shounaku Nami ga ii!"

"Oh! Hibird!" Mizuki called out to the little ball of yellow fluff as it flew towards them and landed on her head, crying out, "Mizuki! Mizuki!" "Awww… you're so adorable!" Mizuki squealed as she patted the skylark's fluffy petite head. The small bird ruffled its feathers as Mizuki did so.

"Hibird. Come." Hibari commanded Hibird and the little bird did just that, following its master. Leaving Mizuki in dust watching the two leave towards the sunset and suddenly remembering that she still didn't have a present yet. "Shit!" Mizuki yelled out checking the time and hoping that the stores haven't closed just yet. Just her luck, all the stores were closed and Mizuki couldn't get a present for that dictator of hers.

* * *

The next morning, Mizuki was close running late for duty. She sprinted as fast as she could and luckily made it to the gates before most of the other students. Mizuki used the wall to support herself as she panted, catching her breath when the voice she least wanted to hear at that very moment was heard.

"You're late. Punishment is to fill out my paperwork after school."

"Yes sir. Immediately after the bell, Hibari-sempai." Mizuki replied, all the while in her head cheering for happiness for the extra time with the attractive bloodsucker. "And if you're late once more," Hibari continued immediately ceasing the liveliness in her head, "I'll bite you to death." And once he finished, he left Mizuki to start her duties as a perfect.

* * *

Once Mizuki was in class, she overheard a girl talking to her friends about how to confess her so-called "unending" love for Yamamoto Takeshi, one of the two hottest guys in the school but too bad he was too much of an airhead. Mizuki chuckled a little quietly at how funny the thought was, but she guessed that it wasn't as silent as she thought when the there girls glared at her.

"What are you laughing about?" Girl B, asked in a disrespectful manner.

"Oh… nothing… just how sweet you guys are, helping out your friend to confess her love for Takeshi-san." Mizuki replied while smiling sweetly causing all three of the girls to blush bright red. In her mind, she was laughing._ I'm so glad that I had taken up that fucking stupid acting course._

"Um… Mira-san?" Surprisingly, Girl A, that was planning to confess, spoke up.

"Yes. What is it?"

"I was wondering, since you're going out with Hibari-sempai, that how you confessed to him or the other way around ."

"Wa-Wait, you actually think I'm going out with Hibari-sempai?"

The last one of the girls, Girl C spoke up, "Yeah, well… the rumors said that you guys were together, since you're perfect and all that."

"Three things I'm going to tell you girls, one: don't believe hear the rumors, two: we're not together and three: I think I would probably get through to Takeshi-san's heart is with food or something like that because my mother said that best way to a man's heart, is through his stomach." _These damned bitches are really naïve. I don't even know my mother, I totally want to be with Hibari-san and these rumors are so dead-on correct, it freaking creepy._

"OH! Then I'm so happy that we have cooking class today!!!" Girl A squealed out.

"Oh… so we have cooking class today." Mizuki said, talking to herself.

"Hibari-sempai's birthday is today so are you baking a birthday cake for him?" A crowd of girls started surrounding Mizuki waiting for her answer just like wolves waiting for their prey to let its guard down.

"He actually doesn't like sweets but I'm probably going to make something for him, since the entire disciplinary committee has to give him something." Mizuki answered their question but the crowd didn't seem to hear the last part that she said as quotes like "Mira-san likes Hibari-sempai!" And "When are they going to be together!" or "He's definitely not going to reject Mira-san since she **IS _THE_**Mira-san after all!" filled the classroom until the bell for lunch rang.

* * *

"Finally!" Mizuki yelled out to no one in particular after she retreated to one of the school roofs. "Some peace and quiet!" Her voice echoed for a bit. Mizuki lazily opened her bento and ate her delicious lunch by herself. She was nearly finished until the door was opened and out stepped the one and only blood-sucking vampire.

"What are you doing up here, herbivore?" Hibari asked even though it didn't seem like he asked a question, but more of a command.

"Um… Hibari-sempai, I'm an omnivore, not a herbivore and I'm just eating my bento." Mizuki all said just a bit too innocently.

"At least you're not crowding and remember the paperwork after school."

"Yes sir."

"As well, one more thing, don't disturb me as I'm sleeping" And true enough, Hibari lay down on the floor and was out like a light within a few seconds, snoring lightly. Finishing the remains of her lunch quickly, Mizuki tiptoed across the roof and closed the door behind her but not after she took a last glance at the handsome sleeping beast.

* * *

The bell ending lunch just rang and every female was in the cooking classroom while the males were in the home classroom waiting or causing trouble for the homeroom teacher. Almost every girl was going to make cakes for Yamamoto or Gokudera Hayato, the last one of the hottest guys in the school. Mizuki sighed, beginning on her own cake until Sasagawa Kyoko asked a question.

"Mizuki-chan… who are you making your cake for?"

"Hibari-sempai. And yours is for whom?"

"Ah…" Kyoko then blushed, "Its for Tsuna, I hope he will like it…"

"Don't worry Sasagawa-san, Sawada-san will definitely like it." _I wonder how much of an airhead is this girl? I mean, come on! They're in the same class! Can't she see that the boy has a major crush on her?_

"May I ask another question?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"Don't you think that your cake is a little bit… how do I put it… unusually large?" Mizuki looked back at the cake, agreeing that it was a tad on the large side since it was as big as the teacher's desk, but shrugged it off.

"I guess… but not really that it matters, the disciplinary committee is having a party anyway." Mizuki replied as she finished off the last of the words "O-tanjoubi omedetou" and the icing. "There! I'm finished!

* * *

"WOW!" "AMAZING!" "THAT CAKE IS HUGE!" was some the responses Mizuki got for her cake when she stepped back into the homeroom class. Someone tapped Mizuki's shoulder and she turned around without dropping the cake. Seeing as the person was Yamamoto, she smiled but didn't seem to get any death glares from his fan girls. His cakes weren't in his arms so Mizuki's eyes scanned the room and found the obvious mountain on his desk.

"Don't give up!" Yamamoto said as he gave Mizuki a thumbs-up and his trademark smile that made his fan girls blush. After his act, he just left, leaving a baffled Mizuki in the dust. Followed by Gokudera's "He's a heartless bastard if he rejects you" and another thumbs-up from him. Mizuki shouted out, "I'm not confessing to Hibari-sempai!" but the class didn't seem to understand since, the entire class shouted "Don't worry!" and Mizuki turned towards the class to see that all the guys had thumbs-up like they were wishing her good luck. _What's with guys and their strange thumbs-up?_

"Chaossu, Gokudera-kun probably just wishing you good-luck because he wants Hibari-san to be off his back so he can bring dynamite to school." Chimed in a unique voice.

"Reborn-san! I said that I'm not confessing to Hibari-sempai!" Mizuki yelled at the Sun Arcobaleno baby. Saved by the bell would be a quote used now, as the bell ending school rang, "Ahh... Forget it, I'm going to the party." As she told herself as she gather her belongings, picked up the birthday day and walked right out of the classroom.

"Good Luck Mira-san!" Rang from inside the classroom.

* * *

Carefully making her way to the reception room. Mizuki dusted her uniform and knocked on the door. A muffled "Come in" came from the other side of the door and let her in.

"I made a birthday cake for you if you don't mind.

"Sweets disgust me."

"Um… well… the cake was for the party we were going to hold for you."

"Crowding is not allowing in Namimori, herbivore."

"Sorry Hibari-sempai. I'll cancel the party." Mizuki then whipped out her iCYON Cooky cell phone and speed dialed Tetsuya Kusakabe, the vice-head perfect.

"Um… Tetsuya-san, Hibari-sempai doesn't want the party so can you cancel it? Please?" Mizuki heard couple of groans on the other line as she broke to the news to them.

"Very well Mira-san. If Hibari-san doesn't want a party, there won't be a party. Okay guys! Pack it up!"

"DAMN THIS!!!" Came from the other side of the phone but it probably wasn't Tetsuya.

"Sorry Tetsuya-san!"

"Finished now?" Hibari asked.

"Yes sir" Mizuki replied, closing her phone.

"Good, now start working on my paperwork quietly as I sleep, understood?" Commanded the sleepy tyrant.

"Yes sir, right away sir" Came the reply as she carefully settled the cake onto the counter. Mizuki picked up the 30 cm stack of files from Hibari's desk and started the paperwork on the coffee table. _I wouldn't be doing fucking stupid paper work if you weren't my type. _Mizuki thought.

* * *

30 minutes into the paperwork and Mizuki had almost finished the stack. Concentrating really hard on finishing, she didn't notice that Hibari woke up a while ago and was watching Mizuki work. Getting out of his seat, Hibari came behind the couch Mizuki was sitting on and picked her up, bridal style. He purred into her ear, "Let's eat some cake." Mizuki immediately blushed seven multiple shades of red.

"B-but I thought you didn't like sweets…"

"It's my birthday and you herbivore, **must** celebrate it with me."

"Su-sure…" As it was even possible, Mizuki blushed an even darker shade of red.

He placed Mizuki on top of the desk, threw the flies, all of her hear work, onto the floor and got the cake off the counter, and placed it onto the coffee table. He plopped himself onto the couch.

"Feed me your cake." Hibari ordered.

"Yes sir…" Replied Mizuki as she got off the desk and scoop up a spoonful of cake. Tight before the spoon was in his mouth, a question was asked.

"Did you taste it yet?"

"Um… No, not yet, Hibari-sempai."

What happened after was a surprise to Mizuki. Hibari had grabbed the spoon out of her hand, had the cake in his mouth and kissed Mizuki. Mizuki could feel her melting into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around the birthday boy's neck. The sweet taste of the cake mixing with Hibari's was intoxicating as Hibari slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring every space in the wet cavern.

Just when Mizuki pulled away for air, Tetsuya opened the door and Hibird sang.

"Kiss-su! Kiss-su! Chu! Chu!"

" I'll leave you to your bonding, Hibari-san. And O-tanjoubi omedetou Hibari-san!" And with that, Tetsuya closed the door. Leaving the two to continue where they left off.

* * *

A/N: The story will continue but will be rated M and named "My Master's Favourite Birthday Present" And yes, in Canada we actually spell "favorite" as F-A-V-O-U-R-I-T-E.


End file.
